Erase & Rewind, Version 1
by Alisha Ashton
Summary: A fan fiction for Neal McDonough's character, Lt. Esteridge, in The Hitcher 2007 , in which he meets BadGirl and smut ensues. This version does not include other Hitcher characters. Will continue with several "erase & rewinds" taking different directions


**ERASE and REWIND, VERSION 1  
_Written by:_ **badgirl2bad4u

_**Characters/Pairings: **_Lt. Esteridge and...well what d'ya know...ME! ;) haha  
_**Description: **_A fan fiction for Neal McDonough's character, Lt. Esteridge, in The Hitcher, in which he meets BadGirl and smut ensues. Will continue with several "erase and rewinds" of the same story exploring all avenues it could have taken.

_**Rated:**_ **NC-17**

**

* * *

**_**DEDICATED TO MY BABYGIRL, DARKESTSTARRMS who introduced me to the movie The Hitcher. **_

_**"I'm a Philly chickie, only travel for the best of men. Had me out Atlanta just to see you in your belt and Tims..." **_-- Ms. Jade

* * *

BadGirl cursed as steam billowed out from under the hood of her now useless vehicle, coasting it to the side of the road and damning her preference for classic cars. Without the aid of power steering it was a bitch to turn the wheel and she was already sweating her ass off under the New Mexico sun. Air conditioning was yet another luxury not afforded by driving a classic and you couldn't get a 2-60-AC going (roll down two windows and do 60 miles per hour) when your car was dead weight. She had rebuilt this bad ass baby blue 78 Mustang II from scratch and this was the thanks she got.

Several moments were spent after she had come to a halt on the side of the dusty desert road having a deep conversation with the vehicle. She let it know how unfair it was being after the brand new heads she'd just installed and how much care she'd taken in modifying the radiator to meet the sudden rise in temperature from what it was used to. Her car was the only family she'd taken with her on this little venture from the east coast and she was suddenly wishing for a freezing cold winter in Philadelphia with a Gino's cheese-steak to keep her warm.

Sighing in defeat she opened the door and climbed out, glaring up at the sun which she swore was mocking her as she opened the hood and backed away to let the heat escape.

It was safe to say that BadGirl didn't exactly "blend" with the locals.

Wild blond hair hung to the middle of her back, dark eye-shadow and thick black eyeliner framed a pair of bright blue eyes with yellow at their centers. She'd never understood why they were that way, had been her whole life, but when she was angry the yellow only became more pronounced and served to scare most people off. Knee-high lace-up combat boots graced her feet, a worn-in and frayed camouflage miniskirt came to her mid-thighs. Her tight black self-titled "husband-beater" (hey, turnabout is fair play) didn't hide the tattoos of her shoulder blades.

Her nails were short and painted black, no pink frou-frou nail polish for this chick, so what if most girls had long nails? She wasn't most girls. She always fired back at anyone stupid enough to comment on things like her nails that girls weren't supposed to be able to fix big-rigs, either and yet she did that, too.

After the steam had dissipated at least somewhat she leaned in to take a look, tracing the length of the cooling system and finding that her problems were very quickly going from bad to worse.

Split hoses...okay, that was easy enough to fix...hmmm...cracked radiator...not so easy to fix. She'd be damned if she'd put bars-leak or any other so-called "quick-fix" into her baby. That crap had a way of choking an engine in a manner thoroughly reminiscent of a heart attack. The first time she'd torn this motor down every port had been filled with that sludge and had been the reason it wound up in the junkyard to begin with. She leaned in a little further and nearly fainted seeing the antifreeze pouring out from every possible source like a sprinkler.

"FUCK!" She screamed as she turned from the car to no one in particular, other than maybe the vultures who were staring at her from the distance as if she were prime-rib. She flipped them off and watched them flap their wings in response.

Some vacation this was, she thought bitterly as she shielded her eyes and searched for anything she could head toward in this desolate hell of a state. Not a damned thing in any direction but sand, dirt, rock and tumbleweed. She growled that she'd seen entirely too many horror movies that started off exactly like this and decided to walk in the direction she'd been driving. She knew there was nothing behind her for a good eighty miles and decided to try her luck. With one last glare at her traitorous car and a kick to its bumper for good measure she snatched up her water bottle off the front seat, locked it up and started out.

It was at least an hour before she heard a vehicle coming down the road behind her. _Hmmm...to hitchhike, or not to hitchhike_, she thought to herself, deciding that if they were dumb enough to pick up a hitcher she'd have to take the offer. She turned to see her would-be-rescuer...or murderer...hey, she wasn't picky. After all, a fight was nothing but something to do.

Any normal person would have been happy to see the shiny new cop car heading their way in that situation, but once again, she wasn't the norm.

She rolled her eyes and ground her teeth watching the car pull over to the side of the road, stopping about twenty feet away. A portly officer in his mid-fifties exited the vehicle, waving her over and smiling that damned cheerful smile that everyone this far southwest from Philly seemed to have.

"Afternoon." He said kindly with that southern twang and she sighed.

"Good afternoon, officer." She answered as she approached, listening to the gravel crunching under her boots and noting the way his eyes passed over her out-of-place appearance.

"You own that 'stang back there?" He asked and she bit her lip.

_No, asshole. That must belong to the other person wandering around out here in the middle of west-bum-fuck who is obviously from PA like the freaking tag says. Why don't you get back in your car and go look for them?_

"Yeah, she's mine." BadGirl answered and watched as he smiled and nodded.

"Town's about 40 miles up ahead if you want a lift. I'll call and have them tow it in." He walked to the side of his car and opened the door and BadGirl arched a brow.

Firstly, men out here had this strange habit of being courteous. Secondly, riding shotgun in a po-po-mobile was a far cry from her usual position, cuffed and screaming through the bulletproof glass from the hard plastic of the backseat.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she climbed in, she'd had to say that a lot to strangers lately and it was still foreign to her ears.

He closed the door and she smiled to herself looking at the keys in the ignition. It would be like taking candy from a baby, what cop puts a strange chick in their patrol car with it still running and doesn't expect them to drive off in it? She shook the idea off long before he made it around to the driver's side, deciding for whatever reason to behave herself. She buckled her seat-belt and steeled herself for the next 40 miles of awkward conversation.

By the time they reached the dive of a diner she was tired of hearing herself speak. Damned cops, they were all questions, the lot of them.

She thanked the officer again as he handed her a business card for the tow company that was to bring her car in, writing the precinct's number on the back in case she needed any help. He told her it wasn't safe for a girl to be out in 'these parts' alone and she smiled, assuring him that she'd be fine. Hesitantly he'd driven off, and she was sure their encounter would be the discussion of coffee breaks for months to come.

With a grimace she pulled the door open, entering the dingy, dimly lit interior of the diner and noting a row of heads come up the second she was inside. _Oh goody, truckers_, she thought bitterly as she took a seat.

A tired and obviously over-worked mouse of a young woman took her order, and while she had begun to joke that it was a bit early to be drinking liquor, she'd very quickly cut herself off noting the arch of BadGirl's brow. "Be back in a jiff." The woman said shyly and scurried away, returning with a tall glass of vodka and a small glass of OJ.

What could she say? She'd missed breakfast, and vitamin C is important, after all.

She downed the hard stuff and took her time with the juice, ignoring the eyes that were locked on her from all directions. She ran a hand over her face, rubbing her eyes and knowing it wouldn't be long before one of these fuckers was gonna feel froggy and leap.

"That stuff'll dehydrate ya, little lady."

Ah, and we have a volunteer for the position of said fucker.

"I'll manage." She said shortly, not bothering to look at whichever flannel-clad vermin it was that had decided to step up to her.

He took a seat on the stool to her side and she set her glass down. Yup, this wasn't going to go well, she just knew it.

"Ya know, if you're looking for a ride I got my rig out back. Headin to Vegas, I reckon you'll enjoy the trip..." He said, leaning closer and putting a hand on her knee.

Oooh...wrong move.

She turned to him slowly, smiling as that yellow in her eyes damned near clouded out the blue. Wrapping her hand around his thumb she spoke in a low tone, the pleasant appearance of her face belying the viciousness of her words. "Now you listen here, fuck mook. If another part of your anatomy so much as comes near me..." She began bending the thumb backward and smiled at the shock that was suddenly etched in his features. "I'll lop it off and hang it from my rear-view as a souvenir. _Capisci_?" With a fast jerk of her hand she broke his thumb, returning to her juice as the man began howling with pain and climbed off his stool.

_Ah, the sounds of an asshole in agony in the afternoon. Like music to her ears._

"Stupid fuckin' bitch!"

_Splendid, he's not done yet..._

She turned in time to see him reaching for her and that's about the time that things got ugly.

Scrapping was the best workout a girl could get, screw pilates and yoga, just walk into a place where men still feel like they're at the top of the food chain and you've got all the cardio you'll ever need. She waited until he was past the point of no return and dodged him just in time, bringing a fist down to the base of his skull and immediately snatching the back of his hair before he could fall forward, steadying him only long enough to bring her knee up into his nose as she pushed down on his head. Blood steaming down his face, a broken thumb and hurt sense of pride but he wasn't finished, not with all his buddies watching a 5'2 blond whip his ass.

He climbed to his feet slowly, cursing and spitting out blood and she smiled.

"Come on, then." She said, bringing her fists up and spreading her feet out for stability. "Let's get to gettin, _big man_."

He lunged again, this time earning the bottom of her heavy boot to the side of his head. He fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes and she waited, begging him in her mind to give her more than that.

"I thought you were gonna teach me a lesson, _'bitch'_." She teased, and like clockwork his ego had him back on his feet.

The third time he rushed her she let him have her, using his momentum to carry them both to the floor, rolling him onto his back and straddling his chest, pinning his wrists with her knees as she started an assault on his already broken face.

It wasn't long before there were hands on her, yanking her backward off of the weeping form of the would-be-chauvinist-pig, and when she could no longer reach him with her fists she kicked as many times as possible before being hauled out of reach.

She was smiling contentedly at the bloodied whimpering form of the man...at least until she caught sight of the uniformed arm that was restraining her.

_Eh, shit. When did the cops get here?_

With a grimace she realized as she was led out the front door in cuffs that the station was less than a mile away, this diner was pig-heaven.

The officer who had dropped her off was standing slack-jawed beside his car, watching the younger officers hauling her toward him.

"Afternoon." She said with a smile in the same manner he had on their first encounter and he was speechless watching her be loaded into his car.

_This is more like it_...she thought to herself, sliding across the hard plastic with her hands behind her back, winking at the blushing officer who'd gotten more than his fair share of a view while helping her in. He closed the door and stood in stunned silence as she was driven away, smiling to herself that the day hadn't turned out to be a complete waste after all.

Moments later she was sitting beside a desk in the small police station, watching a room full of thoroughly perplexed and intrigued cops stare at her openly.

"Name?" The officer who'd brought her in asked, and she smiled.

"BadGirl." He stared at her in silence and she grinned more, motioning for him to start writing. "Umm...yeah, that'd be capital B, lowercase a-d, capital G, little i-r-l. And no space."

"Your _real_ name..." He bristled and she laughed.

"Oh, I dunno, what's a nice southern name?" She teased, and was just starting to enjoy toying with them when a voice behind her cut in.

"Well that car out there is registered to a Ms. Alisha -- of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and judging by the list of priors..." She felt fingertips brushing her hair away from the dragon tattoo on her left shoulder blade, goose bumps racing across her flesh as they lifted it away from the back of her neck revealing the Chinese symbol for naughty. "And the distinguishing marks, I'd say that'd be you."

The hair stood up on the back of her neck long before he came into view, her whole body reaching toward the source of the voice.

_Hubba, hubba, holy hot Texan..._she mused, biting her bottom lip as her eyes passed over the mountain of a man who was now standing in front of her.

Devastating blue eyes peered at her from under the brim of a white ten-gallon hat, a square jaw framed a brutally handsome face tinged with just a hint of amusement at seeing her pipe down so quickly. His suit was black and form fitting, tailored to perfection and a stark contrast to everything she'd seen since crossing the border into New Mexico. The blue collared shirt beneath complimented his eyes (which wasn't necessary in the least since they were doing a damned fine job all on their own) and the top three buttons were undone. BadGirl took it as an invitation.

She was suddenly completely okay with being in cuffs as long as he was the one restraining her.

Licking her lips, noting the way his eyes flashed down to her mouth when she did, she smiled up at him. "Priors? No, no, no. Just multiple cases of mistaken identity." She purred.

"Is that so?" He asked, pulling up a chair with its back toward her, straddling it and leaning his forearms on its back as he flipped open a folder of freshly printed reports. "32 cases in the past 5 years...I tell ya those northern big city cops must be mighty understaffed to keep pinning you with all these false charges." He said, raising a brow as he read through a few of the complaints.

She bit her bottom lip staring at the shape of his shoulders, his chest, his platinum blond, freshly cut hair, his full bottom lip... She crossed her legs and squeezed them together discretely to provide at least a small amount of much desired pressure against her clit taking in the shape of his thick, tanned and powerful looking hands...the dusting of blond hair that wandered from beneath his sleeves glittered against his sun-darkened flesh...it was always a good sign when a man could turn you on just by looking at his hands, and here she was ready to cum already just thinking about what he could do with them. She listened to that soft southern twang that only surfaced occasionally as he spoke and it was decided. _Oh yeah, this one was definitely hers_.

"What can I say, the Philly PD is overworked and under-appreciated, and I just happen to be a wrong-place-at-the-wrong-time type of girl." She said softly, waiting for those crystal blue eyes to wander up to hers incredulously before returning to her file. She laughed softly, apparently she was a good read.

"Uh-huh." He said slowly. "Well it says here that the last 'wrong-place' you found yourself in three iron workers ended up with broken bones...internal bleeding..." He flipped the page, smiling back at her in a manner befitting of the game of cat and mouse being played. "And shocker, none of the men pressed charges."

"What, and tell the cops that a thwarted attempt at a gang-rape earned them prolonged hospital stays?" BadGirl asked, uncrossing her legs and leaning back comfortably in her seat, she'd been in this position enough times to know how to slide your hands through the back of the chair and lounge. She watched with amusement as he struggled to keep his eyes locked with hers and not on her thighs. "So can I go? Or are you just enjoying my company?" She asked with a wink and he arched a brow, studying her for a moment before answering.

"We're still waiting for your buddy from the diner to wake up, when he does we find out if he's pressing charges and if not you're free to go. Until that time you'll be staying here." He stood from his chair, looking around the station and clearing his throat, sending the onlookers scurrying in all directions. With a hand under her elbow that sent electricity shooting through her entire body he helped her to her feet. His eyes wandered over her form in a manner only slightly less than professional and seeing the chain that dangled from her wallet he sighed. "She hasn't been processed yet, I take it?" He asked the officer sitting behind the desk to their side and the man stammered a 'No, sir, Lieutenant Esteridge'.

"Oh that sounds like fun!" She purred. "'Processed'...will there be frisking involved?" She asked with a smile and watched his jaw flex.

He led her down the hall without responding to her question, taking her into a room at its end and locking the door behind them. In a larger city the police would have the option of requiring a female officer to handle female prisoners, but seeing how there had never been a female officer in these parts they had no alternative. He moved to unlock her cuffs and froze in place as she peered over her shoulder at him.

"I thought we could keep them on..." She said softly and he hid his smile beneath the brim of his hat as he freed her wrists.

"Take off your boots." He instructed and she took a seat, grinning to herself as she began unlacing them.

Before removing them she stopped, holding her hands up and looking up at him innocently. "Don't wanna get shot, but I've got a little self-protection in my right boot." She watched his face flinch slightly as she put her hands on the seat and extended her foot toward him.

With a shift of his mouth and a small sigh he leaned down and reached inside her boot, the position resulting in his face coming tortuously close to hers.

His eyes widened as he wrapped his fingers around the handle of her 'little self-protection'. He withdrew a 12 inch bowie knife and stared down at it in disbelief, noting that she'd retrofitted a holster for it into the boot's interior.

"A girl never can be too careful." She whispered, her breath on his ear enough to send goose bumps over his flesh.

He stood and placed the knife on the table, motioning for her to remove her boots as he regained his composure, returning to his cool as a cucumber persona. "Any other surprises?" He asked, looking back to find a mischievous smile spreading across her lips.

"That depends...if I tell you I've got something hidden somewhere else, will you be the one searching for it?" She asked coyly as she slid her boots off and handed them over to him.

He smiled that 'this is just professional courtesy' smile and shook his head as he passed her a pair of jailhouse slippers. "No, ma'am. Cavity searches are performed by Deputy Raddick." He let his eyes wander to the table as the smile widened, returning his gaze to her as he added, "and he'd be the balding, heavy-set gentleman behind the front desk." BadGirl curled a lip and he held back a laugh watching her shoulders sag in disappointment. "So I'll ask again, any more surprises?" He said, tilting his head to the side and resting a hip on the edge of the table.

After a moment she arched a brow and reached a hand slowly down the front of her shirt, freeing a pair of brass knuckles that had been stowed away in the ample space between her breasts. He couldn't help the curiosity on his face as she handed them over, the metal warm in his palm as she freed the chain that held her wallet to a belt loop on her skirt and tossed it on the table. With that nearly ever-present devilish smile on her lips her hands wandered to the front of her skirt and his jaw flexed in expectation as she slowly unfastened and unzipped. The material was short enough that he doubted she ever needed to do this, but as she let the front of her skirt part open revealing her bare stomach and the top of a pair of black panties he spotted the straight-blade that was tucked into the seam behind the zipper.

She giggled in mock innocence at his arched brow and handed it over, leaving her hand to linger in his just a few seconds beyond what was appropriate and he shifted his tongue around in his mouth to stifle another smile.

"If I'm gonna strip down I better be getting something out of the deal...you shouldn't have all the fun." She said, taking a step closer to him and looking deeply into those magnificent eyes of his.

It was a tempting offer, he'd give her that. Part of him was already clearing off that table in his mind and laying her back onto it.

That wasn't an option, however. The station was filled with officers and what this girl had in mind wasn't likely to be quiet.

"Any other items of self-protection that I should be aware of?" He asked, watching her eyes wander over his chest.

"Just little old me...but that may be the most dangerous one." She smiled and as if reading his mind whispered, "Maybe you should go ahead and put me on the table with the others..."

_And the morning had started out so uneventful,_ he laughed to himself in his mind.

"That's quite alright, _BadGirl_. Come on, let's get you to your cell." He said, motioning for her to turn around and instantly wishing he hadn't as she complied.

Living up to her name she tilted her head letting her hair fall away from the side of her neck as she offered it up, her back arching and bringing her ass mere inches away from his crotch as she rested her wrists just above it, the way her hands 'accidentally' brushed over the front of his pants as she did so most definitely didn't go unnoticed.

"Why, Lieutenant Esteridge...I do believe you just wanted to restrain me yourself..." She purred and he bit the inside of his cheek as he cuffed her.

He wrapped his hand around her bicep, ignoring the way she leaned in to his grip just enough to let her breast brush over it and opened the door.

The walk down to the jail in the basement was more amusing than it had a right to be. Inclining her head to each passing officer she had broken into song as she began doing an odd half-walk, half-dance and he struggled not to smile, though the amusement was evident in his face.

"_Breakin' rocks in the hot sun, I fought the law and the law won...I fought the law and the law won...I needed money cuz I had none, I fought the law and the law won...I fought the law and the law won..." _

Esteridge shook his head at her as they passed the holding cells filled with drunks brought in from a bar fight the night prior. They were cheering and whistling at her, calling 'momma!' and howling like idiots.

He glanced at his watch, noting it was time to send them all home and was shocked when one of them stupidly reached a hand out toward BadGirl.

Before he even had time to pull her clear she had reacted. She didn't even break her song as she darted toward his outstretched hand, using her body to bend the elbow back painfully against the bars it had snaked through.

The man was screaming as Esteridge pulled her away enough to release his arm.

"_Robbin' people wit a six-gun, I fought the law and the law won...I fought the law and the law won..."_ She was walking forward as if nothing had happened until he snatched her back by her elbow. "Hey!" She began, but the anger in his crystal blue eyes made her instantly pipe down.

"Alisha, what the _hell _do you think you're doing?" He demanded, staring at her in disbelief as he forced her back against an empty cell, urging her not to move with a hand planted firmly against her sternum. He turned his attention toward the officers who were racing to aid the screaming inmate, he was clutching his arm and spewing a stream of obscenities at her, his cell mates all glaring angrily in their direction.

Esteridge's hand quickly unfastened the button that was holding his jacket closed, pushing it behind his gun and leaving his fingers to hover over the handle as the cell was opened just in case one of his friends felt the need to retaliate.

Alright, so now he could see where the name 'BadGirl' had come from.

"What? He started it." She said, leaning to the side as much as she could under the pressure of his palm to look at the wimp as he was brought out of his cell. "Quit your cryin, it's just a hyper-extension, not a break. If you'd been reaching a few inches lower I'd have snapped that bitch in half...and would have enjoyed every minute of it."

"Fuck you!" He screamed and she laughed cruelly.

"Not bloody likely." She spat back and Esteridge shook his head to clear his racing thoughts.

"ENOUGH! Get him the hell out of here!" He ordered and the officers quickly secured the cell and complied, hauling the man up the stairs and leaving their Lieutenant to deal with the bundle of blond mayhem. He glared down at her so severely that she almost couldn't get turned on by it.

_Almost._

"That was a mistake." He said angrily, pulling her along by her arm roughly to the far end of the jail.

_Hmm...maybe nookie is off the menu_, she thought to herself, studying the rhythmic flexing of his jaw.

He hauled her into a cell, un-cuffed her and slid the bars closed, turning to leave when her little voice reached out to his ears.

"Tell me something...what is it that bothers you most about me? That I fight back, or that you agree with me for doing so?" She asked, and he took a moment to slow his breathing before turning back to face her.

"You know you could just avoid conflict all together instead of seeking it out." He said, clenching his teeth as he took in her sultry form, her hands wandering over the bars that now contained her.

"Can't run from trouble forever, Lieutenant. Besides, it seems to always find me." She said in a distant voice, dazing out for a moment as some unspoken memory replayed in her mind.

Esteridge studied the traces of sadness swirling behind her eyes, watching her shake whatever it was off and return her gaze to meet his as her features softened once more.

"I don't see being myself as 'seeking out' trouble. Should I dress and act like less than I am to keep others from noticing me? Would you rather I was lying in a hospital bed right now, filing a report with you about how some nameless trucker raped and beat me in the back of his rig earlier at the diner?" She tilted her head to the side watching his face flash with pain for a fraction of a second. "I've been there before, Esteridge...and I gotta tell ya, I prefer this cell, personally."

She watched his nostrils flare as his eyes wandered to the floor, smiling in understanding that he had no idea how to respond to her blunt honesty. She got that a lot. He was likely wracking his brain for words that would offer sympathy, but the look on his face said more than enough.

"And hey, if I had avoided the diner entirely than I wouldn't have had the pleasure of making your acquaintance, and that, my smoldering hunk of a captor, would have been a damned shame..."

His gorgeous eyes wandered up to hers, the slightest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You are something else, you know that?" He breathed, hooking his thumbs in his belt and staring at her for a long moment. "I've got business..." He motioned to the cell full of men off in the distance. "Sit tight and do me a favor? _Try _to behave yourself."

She arched a brow as the first honest smile she'd seen from him spread across his lips. The man was something far beyond hot and she pressed herself closer to the bars. "Ooh but if I don't, you'll come back down here and put me in my place?"

He laughed softly, pointing up at a security camera and waiting for her to see it. "Either myself of Raddick, but I think sending him would be a better punishment."

BadGirl grimaced and uttered an 'eww' before smiling back up at him. She watched him tip his hat, her stomach flip-flopping at the gesture as he turned to walk away.

"My, my Lieutenant...I hate to see you go, but I _love _to watch you leave..." She purred, and he looked at her over his shoulder, arching a brow at the insinuation intended by the manner in which she was stroking the bars.

The rest of the day was a considerable drag compared to the short time he'd spent with his newest prisoner.

He found himself flipping through her file absently as the rest of the station's cells were emptied, reading the details of incident after incident, assault after assault as the other prisoners were sent home or upstate. If there'd been a shadow of a doubt that she was more than able to walk right out of that station whenever she wanted it was quickly dissolved as her past antics were laid out in black and white.

He already knew what he'd find, didn't know why he was even bothering to look for it. She'd been barely a blip on the radar before she was 19, the only reports that named her were ones where she was a witness or victim of lesser crimes. He turned the pages, exhaling sharply as his eyes skimmed the report of a violent attack which had triggered 5 years of vigilantism.

Halfway through the report he forced himself to close the folder. Running a hand over his face and hoping his reddened complexion and watery eyes could be mistaken for exhaustion if someone decided to enter his office.

He turned in his chair, eyes wandering to the setting sun outside his window and down to the security monitor.

BadGirl was pacing her cell like a lioness, she was bored already without her new playmate and stood on her bed, peering up into the camera and motioning for him to come down for a visit.

Esteridge laughed, putting his feet up on his desk and shaking his head. "Something else, girl...something else..." He muttered.

A knock on his door jarred him from his thoughts and he called 'come in', watching the door open and Deputy Raddick lean in. "Sir, are you busy?" He asked.

"No, what can I do for you?" He asked with a smile, part of him already knowing what was coming and for the first time he was actually hoping for it.

"Molly just called, she says she thinks she's going into labor...again..." Raddick said with a roll of his eyes. The man's wife had been crying wolf for a month now, sending him rushing home every other day under the impression that it was finally time. It never was.

Esteridge nodded his head, pursing his lips for a moment as if he was disappointed that he'd be stuck on graveyard shift. "Not a problem, go ahead...but James?" He began, waiting for his Deputy to flinch expecting a harsh reprimand. "Drive down Gibson Road on the way to the hospital this time. Those hills have brought on the birth of half the people in this town."

Raddick laughed and nodded, waving and closing the door as he scurried away to do a check of the building before leaving.

Esteridge's eyes wandered down to the monitor as a smile came across his lips. _So, 'BadGirl', huh? We'll see about that..._he thought to himself, deciding that in the next hour she would get one hell of a surprise.

* * *

But two can play at that game...

As the bustling form of Deputy Raddick entered the jail below BadGirl couldn't help but grin. _Well, well...place seems to be awful empty all the sudden..._

"Hey! You leaving me here alone?" She called, pretending to be concerned. "What kind of po-dunk town locks up the police station for the night with a prisoner left defenseless? What if there's a fire or something?" She demanded and Raddick laughed as he made his way back to her cell.

"Now, now, settle down. You're not by yourself, Lieutenant Esteridge is holding down the fort tonight." He answered as he checked that her cell was still secure.

BadGirl contained her inner celebration. "Does he do that often?" She asked, and seeing the curiosity at her question that came to his face she added, "Is he experienced, I mean? Or are you leaving me here with some rookie whose Daddy got them their position?"

Raddick's face flushed. "Certainly not, Lieutenant Esteridge has been on the force for twenty some years now, trust me - you're in good hands."

The little devil inside her was grinning ear to ear as it responded, _Oh of this we have no doubt..._

She breathed a mock sigh of relief and thanked him, watching him retreat back up the stairs. It was quiet enough that she could hear his truck start up outside and drive away.

Fun time had just officially started.

* * *

Esteridge watched the truck driving away, smiling that he now had the upper hand, but the instant his eyes reached the monitor he realized he was completely mistaken.

Lying in the cot with her back against the bars, legs spread wide for the camera BadGirl began her torture. Her hand wandered over her body as her head rolled back and eyes closed, reaching above her with her free hand and holding onto the bars as she teased her nipples through her shirt.

His jaw dropped and without a choice in the matter he was sitting in his chair suddenly, staring unblinkingly at the show she was putting on for him.

She slid a hand under her thigh, guiding her leg upward and causing him to moan as she brought a knee up to her ear. Her fingers wandered under the black material that was blocking his view and he smiled as he pressed the zoom button, knowing the camera was making a whirring noise above her as he did and giving him away.

BadGirl smiled up at the camera, rolling over onto her stomach and slowly climbing up the bars of her cell until she was standing. She slid her panties off slowly, dancing for him against the bars until his hard-on was threatening to burst through those tailored pants.

Flashing him a wicked smile just as she began to peal off her shirt she tossed the panties at the camera, effectively blocking his view.

For a long moment he willed them to fall off, but the girl had impeccable aim. Cursing under his labored breath he stood, grabbing his radio in case anyone needed him and wandering to the stairwell leading down to the cells.

He pulled the door open and knew he was in some serious shit.

The lights to the jail had been cut, and he flipped the switch once or twice hoping he was mistaken. Shaking his head he grabbed a flashlight and wandered down the stairs, figuring she had somehow cut through the conduit on the wall above her cell.

If only it had been so simple. His eyes widened finding the door of her cell standing open without her in it.

He spun to the sound of her bare feet on the stairs and growled in frustration, part of him wondering if she intended to bolt out the door, the other half knowing without a doubt that she was merely toying with him.

He was thankful that at least she elected not to lock him in the jail, and stood still listening for any hint to her location in the silent precinct. She wasn't giving him anything.

With her playmate left to search for her room by room, BadGirl was on the other end of the station waiting patiently. She'd had enough time to set it all up perfectly and sat on the edge of the table in the interrogation room with her legs spread open slightly, facing the door and listening to his footsteps approach.

He shook his head, opening the door and licking his lips at the vixen that awaited him inside.

"What took you so long?" She purred, watching his eyes wander over her body hungrily. "Come here..." She said, curling her finger and coaxing him closer.

He closed the distance between them quickly, his mouth crushing hers in a starved kiss as his hands seemed everywhere on her body at once. The scent of his cologne and sweat was overwhelming to the senses, she breathed deeply trying to take it all in to herself as his tongue commandingly explored her mouth. Her hands wandered over the back of his jacket, loving the feeling of his hard body through the fabric and held onto his shoulders as his hand wandered between her thighs, stroking her with expert precision.

He released her from his kiss so that he could watch the pleasure on her face, hear her calling out to him as he slid one of those wonderfully thick fingers inside of her. She was already soaked for him and he smiled, pressing the muscle beneath his thumb against her clit in a circular motion to the soundtrack of her moans.

Unsteadily, given what he was doing to her in that moment, she unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it free of his pants and peeling it back over his shoulders as she kissed the delicious warmth of his bare chest. He moaned and momentarily withdrew his hands from her hoping to hurry her along, only noting the mischief swirling in her eyes a second too late and finding his hands caught in his jacket and shirt behind his back. She twisted the fabric, effectively restraining him and turned him so that he was leaning against the table. Leaving a trail of hot kisses and bites down his chest and stomach she popped open his belt buckle with her free hand, staring up at him longingly as she freed his massive erection from its prison.

She wrapped her fingers around him tightly and Esteridge let out a long, low moan as his head rolled back. He was suddenly pulling at his hands, struggling to get free so that he could get a hold of her hair but she wasn't giving in. Flicking her tongue along the underside of his shaft she effectively put an end to his attempted escape, smiling up at him between sucking kisses as he called her name, her real name, and panted his approval. She took him into her mouth slowly, sucking him hard and thorough as her free hand massaged his thighs and sack.

He was getting close, she could feel him tensing and his attempts to loose his hands from his twisted shirt and jacket reached a frantic pace before paying off.

In the blink of an eye he had her, pushing her backward against the mirror and kissing her aggressively as he quickly worked two fingers inside of her, yanking her top off over her head and pinning her in place with his bare chest pressed to hers. BadGirl screamed and hissed, clutching at his bare shoulders and raking her nails down his back. His fingers were dead on target, pressing into her sweet spot as he brought his hand down to her bare ass beneath her skirt, his fingertips digging into her flesh as he lifted her off the ground and held her in place by pressing her harder against the mirror with his body. Her eyes were rolling back in her head, leaving her completely to his mercy as wave after wave of pleasure rushed over her, all heading toward the same destination.

"Oh baby...I'm...I'm...I'm gonna...FUUUCCKKKK..." She screamed and he smiled, staring down at her face as she threw her head back and came with body-rocking intensity. He moaned along with her watching her body quake and thrash in his grip, waiting until she was just about finished before crushing her mouth with his and carrying her over to the table.

He kicked the chairs aside, laying her on her back on the cold metal and watching her hiss at the sensation against her hot flesh as he kicked his pants to the side and climbed on top of her. With a hand on either side of her waist he yanked the mini-skirt down over her thighs, smiling as she brought her legs up to his shoulder so that he could pull them off. He tossed them over a shoulder and parted her legs, licking his lips and staring down at her with those burning blue eyes as she wrapped them around his back, pulling him toward her.

He let her think she was getting her way for a minute, but just as his tip reached her entrance he locked his muscles in place, leaving her to pull desperately at him with her legs.

"You want this?" He asked in a rough voice and she whimpered.

It was about damned time she found a take-charge type.

"Yes...please..." She moaned, raking her nails down his chest and squeezing his nipple roughly.

He growled, his eyes closing for a second but recovered quickly. "Mmm...please what?" He teased and she wiggled her hips, allowing him to slip inside her just a little bit, reminding him that he was dying for it, too.

"Please...fuck me...fuck me, Lieutenant...fuck me hard..." She purred and his breathing grew more ragged with each word she spoke, a cloud of need darkening his eyes as she stared up at him pleadingly.

He slid deep inside of her, shuddering at how tight she was around him, feeling her insides stretch to accommodate his need. With a growl they began moving together, slamming against one another roughly, the sounds of their moans and skin on skin filling the precinct as he reached down and squeezed her nipples deliciously hard.

She smiled up at him triumphantly, reaching out for her had left his shoulders open and she spread her legs, bringing the up and resting them at either side of his face. She moaned watching him close his eyes and open his mouth, unable to even make a sound with a look of utter pleasure twisting his features as sweat glistened on his brow.

"Ooohh...that's it...come on, baby..." She teased, pushing back on his chest and he fought to keep control moving to the position she wanted. The further he leaned back the deeper he inched inside of her and he reached up, grabbing her ankle and biting down on her calf as he began pumping in and out of her.

They were both screaming as he quickened the pace, and in that moment the town could have burned to the ground without them knowing.

She reached down along side her legs, grabbing his ass and urging him faster, harder, deeper until she was shrieking his praises as she came, her nails raking across his flesh as her body clamped down around him.

"Oh GOD..." He screamed, and with the most delicious quaking and flexing she'd ever witnessed his body rocked in orgasm buried completely inside of her.

His heart was hammering in his chest, his eyes closed as he struggled to slow his breathing. He felt her hand wandering up to his face and snatched it up, kissing her palm as he moaned and trembled through the final aftershocks.

Without opening his eyes he allowed her to guide him to lay beside her, pulling her to his chest as he kissed her forehead and muttered about how fucking phenomenal it had been. BadGirl smiled, watching him under her heavy eyelids. She noted that he wasn't wearing his hat and wondered vaguely at what point it had fallen off.

* * *

After who-knew-how-long...an hour?...three?...she awoke at his side and crawled off the table away from his sleeping and magnificent form. She wandered to the room next door and returned to find him stirring, looking at her with a contented smile as she approached still stark naked.

"Do you make it a habit of wandering precincts in the buff, BadGirl?" He asked and she laughed.

"Sure, all the time...in fact that's the secret to not staying in jail..." She winked at him and he chuckled, patting the table beside him and watching her climb up.

He licked his lips, part of him a little sadder than it had a right to be. In fact he knew he shouldn't even ask the question he was about to, but he wanted to hear the answer. "Am I ever going to see you again?" He asked quietly, and she kissed his palm the way he had hers earlier, holding his heavy hand against her chest and smiling at him mischievously.

"Well maybe not in the flesh, but if you can make a copy of this real quick..." She held up a video tape and his jaw dropped open. "You can see me any time you want."

"You didn't..." He began and she laughed.

"I most certainly did." She flipped it over to reveal the words 'BadGirl's Interrogation' where she'd written them in black ink on the label. "I just couldn't resist..."

He sat up and tried to snatch it away from her, both of them laughing when the radio lying in the heap of his pants on the floor began squawking.

BadGirl rolled her eyes and watched him hesitantly climb off the table to answer it, getting to her feet and dressing while he talked to whoever was on the other end about some renegade young couple on a killing spree.

There was a look in his eyes when he finished that told her everything she needed to know. He'd already pulled on his pants and boots hurriedly and when he stepped over in front of her she stood on her toes, kissing him deeply and staring up into those crystal blue waters that she'd never forget.

"Your loss, stallion. If I'm ever through here again I'll give you a copy..." She shook the tape and smiled. "As well as an encore."

"Where will you go?" He asked, watching her walk to the door as he pulled on his shirt and jacket.

"Eh, I guess I'll go see if the car's done." She said softly as she helped button his shirt. "If so I'll probably hit the road and keep driving until I realize I better turn around and come right back here before you forget about me." She teased, smiling as he caressed her cheek in his hand.

"Never." He said softly, leaning down and kissing her lips sweetly. "I gotta get going, lock up if no one's here when you leave? Oh, and before I forget, fix whatever the hell you did to the lights downstairs." He said with a wink and she laughed.

"Not a problem. You be careful out there..." She said with a terrible ache in her chest for some reason.

She watched him wave over his shoulder and head out the door into the sunrise, sighing to herself as she was forced to get back to her real life…


End file.
